Total Drama Remade
by Die-Hard-Twi-Hard-13
Summary: This is basically how Total Drama might have been different if my friend and I were in it.  It's better than it sounds.  Duncan and my OC.  Rated T just because.
1. Chapter 1

Total Drama Remade

AN: This is my first fanfiction, so no flames.

Disclaimer: I don't own TDI, TDA, or TDWT. If I did, Duncan would have never gotten together with Gwen. And if I did own it, I would be a character in it.

Chapter 1

Two teenagers stepped onto a boat. It would be heading to Total Drama Island. The two best friends were glad to finally have a chance to get away from their homes. Both teens were 16 ½ and were very pale. But that's where the similarities stopped. The first was a boy, who was about 5'9, and had black hair. His name was Joe. The other one was a girl, 5'6 1/2. She had long, naturally straight, blond hair that went down to her waist. Her hair had purple streaks in it. Her name was Kristen. The trip to the island would be 7 hours, so Kristen wanted to take a nap.

Kristen's POV

"Kristen, wake up. We're almost there," Joe said, shaking me awake. Like me, he is skinny to the point of looking anorexic (of course we weren't). Unlike me, however, Joe isn't strong.

"Ugh! Leave me alone. I want to sleep," I complained. Eventually my bright green eyes flickered open, glancing around, quickly taking in my surroundings. I looked at Joe and sew that he was wearing what he usually does: jeans, sneakers, and a black t-shirt with a white eagle. I looked down at what I was wearing. Gray skinny jeans, mismatched tie-dye socks (one light green, the other blue), black converse, purple tank under a black long-sleeved t-shirt. The neckline of my shirts isn't really low, but it's no turtleneck. Above the neckline of my black shirt, you can see a tiny bit of the purple tank top. I put all my earrings in: two in each earlobe, two in my right cartilage, one in my left cartilage, and one in my left eyebrow. Then I put on my black bracelet that had five evenly placed silver skulls on it, plus the silver snap. Next, I put on my silver skull necklace that was on a black string. Last but not least, I put on my purple studded belt so it hangs off my waist. I then went to find my best friend. I really wanted to tease him. We teased each other a lot, but neither of us cared. He was like a brother to me, and was there when I really needed him.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own TDI, TDA, or TDWT. If I did, the series would have been a lot different.

Bold is thoughts.

Chapter 2

The boat finally arrived. I'd been hanging upside down from the highest point of the boat, so I quickly swung around so I was crouching on it. I watched as an island came into view, slowly getting bigger. But when the boat pulled up, all I ccould see was a run-down camp. Ewwww. I jumped off the boat, flipping as the ground approached me. I then landed on my feet, in a crouch. I stood up, while Joe was walking off the water vehicle I was just on.

"What the hell! I thought we were supposed to be in a five-star hotel, not some run-down dump of a camp!" I complain. Some guy, probably the host, I mean, he was DEFINITELY old enough, said,

"Yeah. About that: I lied." I swear, I wanted to strangle him, but with a warning glance from Joe, I managed to calm down. This guy seems like he would enjoy torturing us. So if I get mad, I'm just letting him win.

"_No shit Sherlock,_" I quoted one of my friends who uses that line often. I decided to check out the competition. There were only a few people there, however. Oh well. Might as well check them out. I might want one in an alliance. Besides, it would help me decide who to avoid, and who I'd want to be friends with. The first person I saw was a girl. She was really short, with short, with short poop-brown hair. To be honest, she was kinda ugly. She seemed weak and pretty useless, so I'd definitely ignore her. Chris, the host, apparently, said the girl's name was Beth. As if I care. The next person I saw was a rather tall African American. His name was D.J. He looked pretty strong. Alright, this guy looks really strong. He would probably be really good in an alliance. Then I saw this goth girl. Hmmmmm. Well we might be into the same things. I'll give her a chance. Apparently her name was Gwen. The next person I can see was another guy. This one was average height, maybe a little taller, and had blond hair with a cowboy hat on. You can just tell right away that this guy likes to party. According to Chris, his name is Geoff. I knew we'd hit it off as friends. Not to mention he might be good in an alliance. I'll have to see who else comes and weigh my options. The last of the people already there was another blond girl. She looks just like your stereotypical cheerleader. Not to mention this clueless look on her face. She seems like she's not the sharpest tool in the shed. Now all that was left to do was wait for the other contestants to arrive.

About 5 minutes later, another boat pulled up. This was an Asian girl, whose hair was long and straight, like mine. However, her hair was black. She was carrying a lot of bags and she had this arrogant looks on her face. She probably thinks she's better than us. She was introduced as Heather. All of a sudden, hard rock/heavy metal music filled the air. Joe and I looked at each other. This is our kind of music. A boat pulled up, and the second the boy's foot hit the dock, his bag was thrown to him and the boat sped away. Wow. This guy managed to scare the driver. Sweet! He had black hair with a bright green Mohawk. His piercings were very similar to mine, too. I wouldn't be surprised if they were done at the same place. This kid was definitely a badass. Just knowing that, I knew I'd probably get along really well with this kid. His name is Duncan. He's kinda hot. Ohmygawd! Did I really just think that? I don't even know this kid. I blushed. Joe elbowed me and I glared at him. My glare is usually pretty scary. My other friends and my brother call it the "bat glare", and are constantly saying, "If looks could kill…" But Joe didn't even flinch. He was standing his ground. He knew I found this guy attractive. I was pulled out of my thoughts when I heard Chris threaten to send Duncan back to juvie. The next boat to come by didn't have anyone in it. Instead, it was dragging someone on a tow line. This person was dressed in all red and was waterskiing.

"Now introducing… Tyler" Chris announced. The water-skier, Tyler waved. He then fell and was sent rolling towards the docks. He hit a rock and landed in Heather's bags. Too funny! One of the bags was sent flying… right into the water.

"My shoes!" Heather exclaimed in disbelief.

"Wicked wipe-out, man!" Chris yelled. I have to agree with him on that. I don't think I'll be friends with him though. Then, the sound of yet another boat came closer and closer. This weird ginger stepped off and sighed really loudly. He made some remark about how this camp, if it can even be called that, was much better for his "mad skills". Yup. I'm staying as far away from this creep as possible. Another boat pulled up, and off stepped a boy of average height with a guitar case slung over his shoulder. He is kind of cute, but totally not my type. I can actually see him with the goth girl, ummmmm, Gwen. Either way, I think we could be friends. He was pretty laid-back. Good! If there is anything that totally annoys me, it's someone who is uptight. We saw a girl with a surfboard coming on the next boat. She was blond like me, but you could instantly tell she wasn't stupid. She's really pretty too. With her being a surfer, I bet she's pretty easy-going. We'll get along just fine.

"Alright," Chris began, "that makes… oww! Darn it!" he complained as Bridgette, the surfer girl, accidentally hit him on the head. Looks like she is kinda clumsy. No matter. She's probably going to be one of the only girls that doesn't annoy me. After Bridgette almost hitting Trent (the guy with the guitar), Harold (the creepy guy), and Duncan, the next boat finally pulled up. This kinda short guy stepped off. Ugh! He's going to be a total nerd, I bet. He's wearing a sweater vest, for crying out loud!

"You got my memo about my life-threatening allergies?" the kid questioned.

"I'm sure someone did," Chris replied.

"Good. Is this where we're staying?

"No, it's your mother's house. And we're throwing a party," Duncan threatened, cracking his knuckles.

"Cute. Nice piercings, original. Do them yourself?" the kid, Noah, said sarcastically. Okay, this kid's got guts, I'll give him that. And he seems to have a very dry sense of humor. Maybe we'll end up as friends. However, I didn't appreciate that comment. Seeing as my piercings were extremely similar to Duncan's, it felt like Noah insulted me. I felt myself get angry, and walked up to where he and Duncan were standing.

"Yeah. Want one?" I threatened, grabbing his lip and pulling it out.

"Uh, no thanks. Can I have my lip back please," he asked, "thanks".

"Wow, I'm impressed Princess," Duncan said to me after Noah walked away.

"Cute nickname. And what did you expect me to be? A little wimp?" I retorted.

"Nah," he replied, "I just didn't peg you as the fighting type, that's all". Before I could come up with a cute comeback, Joe walked up to us.

"Trust me, she's a fighter. She's gotten in plenty trouble at school. She is also scary when you make her mad," he commented. At this, Duncan slung an arm around me. Ohmygawd! Thank goodness I can usually manage to keep myself from blushing.

"Stick with me, Princess," he said. Alright, whatever. Before I could dwell on this, another boat carrying an African American pulled up. After a few minutes, it became obvious she was loud and proud. I'm DEFINITELY going to get along with her. I smiled and walked over, starting a conversation with her. Then these two girls dressed exactly alike were dropped off. Chris said their names are Katie and Sadie. Then they started squealing. I exchanged a look with Joe, and I knew we were thinking the same thing. I'm sooo glad we're not like that. Then this weirdo who acted like he's never seen the real world before came up. His name was Ezekiel, or something like that. If I had to spend any time with him, or even those screeching girls for that matter, I was going to scream. Then this other nerdy looking boy was dropped off. Cody. He thought he was a ladies' man. He's cute, but in that little kid sort of way. I'll probably be friends with him. All of a sudden, the dock shook. Some scary looking girl named Eva stepped off the boat. Cody was about to say hello, when she dropped her bag on his foot.

"Ow! What's in there? Dumbbells?" Cody questioned.

"Yes," Eva said shortly. She could probably kick my butt before I could even blink. I definitely don't want her as an enemy.

"Chris, what's happening?" the next player, Owen, greeted. He was very large, but looked like a fun-loving guys. With this personality, almost everyone is probably going to like him. I mouthed my thoughts to Joe and Duncan, and they both agreed.

"Here comes Courtney," Chris announced. everyone looked to see what looked like a female version of Noah. Same color hair, same skin tone, same type of outfits, they could be related.

"Oh, wow," I heard all of the girls say. I turned around to see what the big deal was. It was a guy who obviously thought he was all that. I don't get why everyone is swooning over him. I mean, he's not ugly, but Duncan is waaayy hotter. Did I really just think that? Then another boat was pulling up. I wonder if anyone else realizes they are coming faster. A girl with wild red hair ran off the boat but tripped, hitting her jaw on the dock. I cringed. That's gotta hurt.

"Guys, she could be seriously hurt!" Courtney exclaimed, running over to the redhead, whose name was Izzy.

"That felt, so…. good!" Izzy shouted. She's a wacko. But so is Joe. I really think we'll be friends. "Are we having lunch soon?"

"That is a good question!" screamed Owen.

"First thing first," Chris stated, "we need a group photo for the promos. Everyone at the end of the dock". That probably wasn't the best idea on Chris's part. I've seen how rocky the dock is even when only two or three people were on the end. I quickly calculated in my head. We would only have about ten, maybe fifteen or twenty seconds before the dock would give in. It was, for that very reason, I chose a spot fairly close to the rest of the dock. Joe walked to the edge. Oh well. His funeral. Well, not really, but whatever. Duncan noticed I was staying by the edge and decided to walk over to me. Do not blush. Do not blush. I blushed faintly. Luckily Duncan didn't see.

"Okay. One, two, three," Chris counted. Click. "Oops. Okay, forgot the lens cap. Okay. Hold that pose. One, two, oh. No wait. Card's full. Hang on".

"Come on now. My face is starting to freeze," Leshawna (the loud and proud girl), complained.

"Okay. Everyone say 'Wawanakwa".

"Wawanakwa," everyone but Duncan, Joe, and I said. Then I felt a rumbling. The dock was breaking! I quickly did a backflip, and landed on the part of the dock that hadn't collapsed. Everyone but Joe, Beth, D.J, Gwen, Geoff, and Lindsay started at me wide-eyed.

"Okay guys. Dry off and meet me by the campfire pit in ten minutes," Chris called to those in the water. Ten minutes later, we were all standing or sitting at the campfire pit.

"This is Camp Wawanakwa," Chris stared.

"No shit, Sherlock," I whispered to Duncan, Joe, Geoff, Trent, and Cody. They snickered. Ignoring us, Chris went on,

"It is your home for the next eight weeks. The campers sitting around you will be your cabin mates, your competition, and maybe even your friends. The camper who manages to stay on Total Drama Island the longest, without getting voted off, will win $100,000".

"'Scuse me. What will the sleeping arrangements be, because I'd like to request a bunk under her," Duncan interrupted, pointing to me. Next to me, Joe and Geoff snickered.

"They're not co-ed, are they?" Heather questioned.

"No. girls get one side of each cabin, and dudes get the other," Chris explained.

"Excuse me, Kyle? Can I get a cabin with a lake view since I'm the prettiest?" Lindsiot asked. Lindsiot. Hmmm. That's going to be my nick-name for her. Don't get me wrong. I'm sure she's nice, but she isn't very bright.

"I have to live with Sadie, or, I'll die," Katie (whichever one she was) stated.

"And I'll, break out in hives," Sadie said. Wow. They just get more annoying, and more annoying.

"This cannot be happening," Gwen complained.

"Tell me about it," I agreed.

"Aww. Come on guys," Owen said, grabbing both Gwen and I in a death hug, "it'll be fun. It's like a big sleepover."

"Here's the deal," Chris continued, obviously not pleased he wasn't the center of attention. "I'll split you into two teams. If I call your name out, go stand over there. Gwen, Trent, Heather, Joe, Cody, Lindsay, Beth, Katie, Owen, Leshawna, Justin, and… Noah. What! I'm not going to be on the same team as my best friend. Oh well. It's not like I can do anything about it. "From this moment on, you are officially known as the Screaming Gophers. The rest of you, over here. Geoff, Bridgette, DJ, Tyler, Sadie, Izzy, Courtney, Ezekiel, Kristen, Duncan, Eva, and Harold. Move, move, move." Then Sadie started crying about how Katie was a Gopher, so she had to be as well. Courtney then tried to calm her own, and led her to where we were standing. "You guys will officially be known as the Killer Bass. Alright campers, you and your team will be on camera in all public areas during this competition. You will also be able to share your inner-most thoughts on tape, with video diaries anytime you want. Let the audience at home know what you're really thinking, or, just get something off your chest. Alright, any questions? Cool. Let's find your cabins. Gophers, you're in the east cabin; Bass, you're in the west." We opened the door to the girl's side of the bass cabin and walked in.

"You've got a half hour to unpack and meet me back at the main lodge, starting now." Suddenly a scream filled the air. I ran towards the Gopher cabin, where it came from. I saw Lindsay standing on a chair, shying away from a cockroach, which Duncan cut in half with an axe.

*in the confessionals*

"Where did Duncan even get that axe?

*end confessional*

"Man, that white girl can scream," Leshawna remarked.

*half an hour later*

"Listen up. I serve it three times a day, and you will eat it three times a day. Grab your tray, get your food, and sit your butts down NOW!" the man who was obviously the chef, yelled. Everyone got their food and sat down with their team. I think I just saw one crawl across the floor! Gross!

"Yo, my man. Can we order a pizza?" Geoff asked. Before anyone could blink, a kitchen knife can whirling around and wedged itself in the wall. "Whoa! It's cool G. Brown slop is cool! Right guys?" Geoff laughed nervously.

Your first challenge begins in one hour,' Chris announced.

"What do you think they'll make us do?" Sadie asked nervously.

'It's our first challenge. How hard could it be?" DJ said reassuringly.

"Way to go and jinx it. Just because you said that, I bet it'll be really hard," I commented.

So what did you think? I know I haven't updated in a while, and I'm sorry for that. I've been killed with homework and cheer. But cheer is over so I'll try to get in habit of updating at least once a week. Any suggestions you have, I'll look at and consider. Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm sorry for not updating. I lost the flash drive that I had the first part of this chapter saved to. **

**By the way, I've gotten one or two comments saying that Kristen is a mary-sue. While that may seem like it, she happens to be based off of me; not how I think I am, but how my friends say I am. I've done cheer and gymnastics since I was four, so I would, actually, flip off a boat. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own TDI, TDA or TDWT. I wish I did though.**

_Italics = sarcasm_

**Bold = thought**

"Alrighty campers. Get in your swimsuits. You're first challenge starts in half an hour", our sadistic host announced over the loudspeaker.

I walked back to my cabin and quickly got changed. When I was finished getting changed, I strolled out. Then, I heard a wolf-whistle. Twirling around, I saw that it was Duncan. I glanced at my bikini. It was dark purple in color and had a skull embroidered on the right hip. My hair was in a high pony tail. I've been told my hair looks good like that because of the layers. I was about to thank Duncan for the compliment, when I got a closer look at him. **Oh no! How embarrassing! **I felt my cheeks heat up and knew immediately, that I was blushing. A lot. He didn't have a shirt on. Not to mention the six pack that Duncan had.

"Umm. Thanks, I guess," I stated, after I managed to stop blushing.

"No problem Princess."

During this conversation, Duncan and I had started walking at the top of the cliff ad were about half-way up when Joe joined us. We walked in silence. After about five minutes, we found that we were the last ones to the top.

"What are you doing with the enemy!" Heather demanded Joe. "She could've been getting you to spill our secrets!"

"Okay. First of all, Kristen's not like that; she's my best friend. Second of all, we don't have any secrets yet. Our team was just formed about an hour ago!" the guy who was like a brother to me, retorted.

"Whatever."

"Okay. Today's challenge is three-fold," Chris began, explaining the challenge now that everyone was there. "Your first task is to jump off this 1000-foot high cliff into the lake."

"Piece of cake," Bridgette whispered to Geoff, who was standing right next to her.

He looked skeptical, but quickly agreed with her. **I smell a crush. I'm definitely going to play Cupid!**

Chris continued, "If you look down, you will see two target areas. The wider area represents the part of the lake that we have stocked with psychotic, man-eating sharks." At this, he was giggling. "The smaller area is a safe-zone. That' your target area, which, we're pretty sure, is shark-free.

"Excuse me," Leshawna and I interrupted.

"For each member of your team that jumps and actually survives, there will be a crate of supplies waiting below. Inside each crate, are supplies that you'll need for the second part of the challenge, building a hot tub. The team with the best one gets to have a wicked hot tub party tonight. The losers will be sending someone home. Let's see, Killer Bass, you're up first."

"Oh wow. Who wants to go first?" Bridgette asked.

No one said anything.

"So, who's first?" Eva asked, with more force than Bridgette did.

"Ladies first," Duncan said in a suggestive tone, raising an eyebrow at me.

"Fine. I'll go," Bridgette sighed, defeated. "It's no big deal. It's just an insane cliff dive into a circle of angry sharks."

At this, she jumped. Everyone leaned over the edge to see if she made it. She then surfaced for us to see that she made it into the safe zone. A boat sped by and picked her up.

"I'm next!" Tyler said, excitedly. **He must not be very bright. I'm not going to jump 'till I have to. ** "Cowabunga!"

**Ouch! That looks like it hurt. **After that, most of the team jumped down. Geoff was followed by Eva.

"Aren't you going to jump, Princess? Or are you scared?" Duncan teased.

"Actually, I don't think it's smart to jump right away. I figured it would be best to make sure others survived the jump. I happen to not have a death wish," I responded.

At that, I dove neatly off the cliff with Duncan jumping right after me. We both landed in the middle of the safe zone. We boarded the boat and glanced up to see who was jumping next. The sight we saw wasn't what we had hoped. D.J was cowering away from the edge of the cliff. **It doesn't look like he's gunna jump. Oh well. I'm not going to force him to jump if he's not comfortable with it. **

"No way man. I'm not jumping!" D.J insisted.

"Scared of heights?" Chris asked, probably wanting to torture a back-story out of the poor guy.

And get a back-story he did.

"That makes you a chicken!" Chris rudely stated.

D.J took the chicken hat (which had to be worn for the rest of day if a person refused to jump.) Up next for the jump was Ezekiel.

"Ye-haw!" he shouted as he was falling.

He then hit the side of the cliff. **Ouch! That's gotta hurt! **He still landed in the safe zone, so it's all good. Then we saw Herald jump. **Oh my gosh! Poor guy! **He landed in a split. **That's gunna leave a mark. **He too, landed in the safe zone.

"Excuse me Chris. I have a medical condition," Little Miss CIT said.

**Wow. How stuck up can you get?**

"What condition?" Chris asked.

"A condition that prevents me from jumping off cliffs," she responded icily.

"You can chicken out if you want, but it might end up costing your team the win. And then they'll hat you."

"It's a calculated risk. I've seen the other team, and I don't think ten of them will jump."

*in the confessionals*

"She might have a point. The team didn't look like they'd have enough people who would jump. But if I've learned one thing in my life, it's to never underestimate people."

*end confessional*

"Alright. Let's tally up the results. Hold on. That's eight jumpers and two chickens. We're missing two," Chris realized.

"I'm not jumping without Katie," one of the 'twins' stated.

"We have to be on the same team!" the other one yelled indignantly.

I quickly did a head count. One of the 'twins' and that crazy red head, Izzy, were both missing.

"I'll switch places with her," Izzy volunteered.

*in the confessional*

"Oh no! That means both of the annoying twins are going to be on my team! Oh come on!"

*end confessional*

"Alright fine!" Chris gave up.

*in the confessional*

"Noooooooo!"

*end confessional*

"You're both on the Killer Bass now. Izzy, you're on the Screaming Gophers. That means you're up girls."

They proceeded to hold hands and jump off the cliff together. They landed in the safe zone.

"Okay. So that's ten jumpers and two chickens," Chris announced our results. "Screaming Gophers, if you can beat that, we'll throw in a pull cart to put your crates on."

"Nice. Okay guys, who's up first?" I heard Trent say.

Silence. **Haha. We might win this part of the challenge yet!**

"I'm sorry. But there's no way I'm doing this," Heather stated matter-of-factly.

**Yep. I was right. She is as total bitch. **

"But why not?" Beth, the ugly girl, asked.

I was wondering the same thing.

"Hello," Heather started. "National TV. I'll get my hair wet."

"Who would've thought anyone could be so shallow?" I asked Geoff, who was right next to me. "I mean, I hate when my hair looks like crap as much as the next person, but refusing to get it wet? It's just hair."

"Woah. Never thought I'd hear a girl say that," he responded.

"Say what?" I asked.

"That 'it's just hair'."

** Of course. I bet most of the girls he knows or talks to is obsessed with keeping their hair perfect.**

"You're kidding, right?" Gwen said.

I couldn't agree more.

"If she's not doing it, I'm not doing it," Lindsiot stated.

I watched as she shared a smirk with Heather. Looks like the Queen Bitch, **oh I like that. That's going to be her new name, as far as I'm concerned, **has a minion.

"Oh you're doing it," Leshawna declared.

"Says who?" Heather retorted.

"Says me. I'm not losing this challenge 'cuz you got your hair wet, you spoiled little daddy's girl."

"Back off, ghetto-glammer, too-tight-pants-wearing, rap-star wannabe."

"Mall-shopping, pony-tail-wearing, Teen Girl-reading, prom queen." (**A/N yes I know I left out a word or two. But I couldn't understand the exact words, that were being said.)**

"Well at least I'm popular."

Gasps all around.

*in the confessional*

"What on earth does being popular have to do with anything!"

*end confessional*

"You're jumping!" Leshawna shouted.

"Make me!" Heather yelled back angrily.

Then, all of sudden, Leshawna lifted Heather up and threw her off the cliff, into the safe zone. **As much as I would've been good for our team if Heather didn't jump (meaning Lindsay wouldn't jump either) I enjoyed seeing that bitch get what she deserves**. Then Leshawna jumped down after muttering something under her breath.

"I thought this was going to be a talent contest," Lindsay commented.

** Wow, she's dumb!**

"Yeah," Chris snickered. "No."

He then shoved her off the cliff. **That's not fair! There is no way she would've jumped on her own. **After her came Gwen, Joe and Cody, both flailing their arms wildly **that was funny**, Izzy, and Justin. He didn't land in the safe zone!

"Please, please, let a shark eat him! Please!" I whispered under my breath.

Duncan seemed surprised.

"Wow. That's a bit harsh, don't ya think?" He asked.

"Hell no. I'll admit he's not ugly, but he's sure as hell not attractive," I replied.

The rest of my team heard this. The girls glared at me. **What the fuck is their problem. Just 'cuz I don't think he's good looking doesn't give them the right to hate me! **The guys stared in disbelief. Probably because I was the only female on the island who didn't like him in the slightest. Either way, I ignored them, and went back to whispering his wished for death.

Two sharks were about to eat him. **Come on! **Then they saw him, and swam him to shore.

"Oh come on!" I shouted, my displeasure the boy survived quite obvious.

He seemed shocked. I was probably the first girl who didn't fall at his feet. Apparently he took that as a challenge and shook his hair, and trying to discreetly flex his biceps at me. I turned around. Duncan looked a little annoyed, but it was probably just because Justin thought he could get any girl he wants just by flirting with them. Then I saw Joe. Boy was he pissed. He marched right up to Justin and punched him in the face. I tried to hold it in, really I did, but I couldn't. I burst laughing. I was laughing so hard that I just fell to the ground, clutching my sides. Soon after me, were all the guys on the island (with the exception of Justin, of course).

Justin gave Joe a WTF look, and I started cracking up again.

"If you touch her, you're dead. If you flirt with her, you're dead. If you so much as even think about her, you're dead! She's practically my sister. I'm not ok with you eye raping her whenever she's not paying attention!" Joe yelled.

**I've never seen Joe that mad before. Wait, did he say Justin was eye raping me! **I guess my teammates noticed that my mind made the connection. Geoff, Duncan, and D.J quickly wrapped their arms around me, effectively restraining me.

"Let me go! I'm gunna wring his neck. No! I'm going to find some animal that doesn't think he's attractive, let it maul him, and then wring his neck!" I ranted.

A good deal of the campers that already jumped took a step away from me. I knew I could be scary when I'm pissed.

"I guess your friend was right. You are scary when you're mad," Duncan whispered in my ear as he leaned closer.

It was then that I realized during my rant, D.J and Geoff stepped away, scared, and Duncan was the only one holding me back. I started struggling, sure that I could get away now that just one person was holding me back. To keep me from achieving my goal, I was pulled against Duncan's shirtless chest. There was absolutely no extra room. I was sure my face was beet red. The other campers appeared not see it. **I must be better at controlling my blushing than I thought I was. **Out of the corner of my eye I saw Joe and Geoff smirking at me. They saw the smallest hint of red in my cheeks. The rest of the campers were snickering at my compromising position.

After he was sure I wouldn't beat Justin up, Duncan let me go. I wasn't as angry as I was a few minutes ago, so I wasn't going to beat Justin… yet.

Beth then took the chicken hat. If we wanted to win, both Trent and Owen would have to chicken out, and I really doubted they would. Trent landed in the safe zone. It was then Owen's turn.

"There's no way he's gunna make it," Geoff commented.

I nodded my head in agreement. Owen took off running. He jumped off the cliff. There was a HUGE wave that resulted from him landing in the safe zone.

The other team won the pull carts. They soon had their boxes loaded on them and set off. We were struggling to move them. D.J was rolling his, Duncan was kicking his, and the rest (with the exception of Eva and myself) were trying to push theirs. Courtney then stopped and complained about a splinter.

"Quit it and pick up your crate," Eva chastised.

We were the only ones who could pick up their crate without trouble. I was stronger than I let on, however.

"I'm the only one with CIT camping experience here. You need me!" Courtney exclaimed.

I looked at her dead-on and said, "_Yeah. 'Cuz this camp is soooooo much like normal camps._"

Then Tyler dropped his crate claiming he had to "take a wiz". Katie and Sadie also left for a bathroom break of their own. Suddenly a bug flew in Courtney's eye. Her eye started swelling noticeably. The twins came back complaining that their butts were itchy. Apparently they squatted in poison ivy. After a while, we finally made it back to the cabins…. only to find that the "twins" were missing. _**Great! **_

Then Geoff decided to try to give us an inspirational speech. It wasn't really working.

"Ewww," Courtney suddenly said.

That drew our attention to the person sitting right next to her, Homeschool. **Is he picking his nose? That's just gross! **Apparently Miss C.I.T wasn't done talking.

"Okay, look guys. We have a hot tub to complete, and we need a project manager. Since I've actually been a C.I.T before, I'm electing myself. Any objections?"

I decided to keep my mouth shut. I knew that if I said anything, I'd end up losing my temper, and having everyone witness that again wouldn't be good for making friends and alliances. It seemed that Duncan had the same idea, for the most part. He agreed and asked her what to do. Then he called her a Cyclops. Then she started handing out jobs.

After a little while, I decided to see how the other team was doing. Their hot tub was really nice, while ours, well, let's just say it wasn't good. More time passed, when Chris announced it was time to judge the hot tubs. Needless to say, the Screaming Gophers won.

"Killer Bass, what can I say? Stinks to be you right now. I'll see your sorry butts at the bonfire tonight," Chris told us.

Chris then ushered us into the mess hall for "dinner". And I use the term "dinner" very lightly.

"So, uhhh, what do we do now?" one of the twins asked. **Is she serious? Is it possible for Lindsay to be smarter than someone? **

"We have to figure out who we're going to vote off," Courtney answere.

"Well I think it should be Cyclops," Duncan started, "or the brick house here."

"What!" the C.I.T yelled. "Why?"

"Because, unless I'm mistaken, you two are the only ones her wearing chicken hats. And if we ever have to lift a truck, I like our odds with the big guy." **I really hope we don't have to lift a truck. That would be very bad.**

"You guys need me. I'm the only one," at that Courtney was cut off by Bridgette, who said, "We know, who used to be a real C.I.T. so who would you pick?"

"What about him?" Courtney pointed to Tyler.

"Noooo!" Lindsiot yelled. "I-I mean, no salt. There's no salt on the table, bummer."

"Or what about Kristen?" Courtney continued as if she had never been interrupted.

"What!" I said, disbelief written all over my face.

"Hey. At least they jumped off the cliff, Chicken Wing," Duncan stood up for us.

I gave him a little nod, silently thanking him.

"Okay. Just chill out. This is getting way too heavy," Geoff butted in before a fight could start.

"I've had enough prison food for one day, I'm gunna go have a nap." **Oh. A nap sounds good. **Before I could get up to follow him, and before Duncan made it to the door, Courtney protested.

"You can't do that! We haven't decided who's going yet!"

"Well I just don't get why we lost, eh. They're the ones with six girls," Ezekiel stated, oblivious to the glares he was getting.

"Erm. We have six girls too," I commented, hoping to stop a fight.

"Yeah, well Eva is practically a guy, and Kristen, you're about half a guy. So we basically have only four and a half girls," Ezekiel said.

*Gasps*

*in the confessional*

"He is gunna get it! Do I look like a guy to you?"

*end confessional*

"What's that supposed to mean," I asked, walking up, punching my open hand.

"Yeah Homeschool. Enlighten us," Eva slammed her fist on the table.

"Well guys are much stronger and better at sports than girls are." **Just how stupid is he! Can't he tell that Eva and I are this close to pummeling him?** The guys around us backed up slowly. They might be able to restrain me, but not all of us.

"Oh snap! He did not just say that!" Geoff muttered in disbelief.

"My dad told me to look out for the girls her, eh. And help 'em in case they can't keep up." At that, Eva grabbed his neck.

"Still think we need your help keeping up?" Eva threatened.

"Not really," the idiot said. Again, Geoff tried to be the peacemaker.

"Okay guys. Let's give him a break. I mean, at least he doesn't think that guys are smarter than girls."

"But, they are," Ezekiel protested. I stormed out of the mess hall. I didn't want to fight again. I walked up to a tree and gave it a good punch.

"God damn it! That fucking hurt!" I yelled to myself.

"Of course it hurt. You just punched a tree," Duncan's voice came from somewhere. He sauntered over from where he was leaning on the side of one of the cabins.

"_Oh really? I thought it was a huge pillow I was punching."_ He gave a little chuckle.

"I just needed to let off some steam." It looked like Duncan was going to say something, but decided not to. He then asked something else.

"Want to sit on the dock. You can let off some of your frustration on me. And if you decide to lash out again, I can hold you back." He was serious, and part of his look showed that. But part of his expression was giving me a suggestive wink.

"Sure. Why the hell not? I joked.

We sat in silence for who knows how long. Then, out of nowhere, Chris's voice shouted that it was time for the Killer Bass to head to the campfire. I held up my arms, silently telling Duncan to help me up.

Our walk was also quiet. Then, we passed Joe, who wished me good luck.

When we arrived, Chris was the only one there yet. Ezekiel was the last.

"Dude, you've got a lot to learn to learn about the real world," Duncan told him, upon the realization that all the girls were giving him death glares. Chris had a speech about how the eliminations worked.

"The first marshmallow goes to Geoff, Tyler, Katie, Eva, Bridgette, D.j, Kristen, Herald, Sade, Duncan." After a very long, "dramatic" pause, Chris called the last name.

"Courtney. Can't say I'm shocked. I saw you picking your nose dude. Not cool. The rest of you, enjoy your marshmallows. You're all safe. For tonight."

As we walked back to the cabins, Joe saw that I was still there and gave me a little smile. **If this is what all of our challenges are like, I'm going to need my sleep. **I told the others, and they all agreed it was a good idea.


	4. Chapter 4

I'm sorry it's been a while since I last updated. I wanted to get in the habit of updating regularly, but I had a bit of writer's block and I've been busy with vacations and band. I originally wanted to update every week or every other week. The only promise I can make is that I'll try really hard to update as soon as possible.

I don't own Total Drama Island. If I did, why would I be writing the story on Fanfiction?

**Bold = thoughts**

Italics_ = sarcasm_

Chapter 4

After I woke up the next day, we were told that we would get three days between challenges.** Well that's good. At least we'll get a chance to rest a bit after Chris's insane challenges. **The first day, I decided to hang on the beach with Bridgette and, at Bridgette's insistence, Courtney. Before we knew it, our conversation moved to the topic of boys. _**Well there's a shocker. **_

"Alright. So Bridgette, we all know that you like Geoff," I started. Before I could finish my sentence, however, I was interrupted by Bridgette, who said, "What! I don't like Geoff!"

"_Sure you don't,"_ Courtney teased.

"Don't think you're safe Courtney," I said. "It's obvious that you and Noah would be perfect for each other."

"I don't have anything in common with him! How could you even say that!" Courtney argued.

"You're both preppy. From what I can tell, you're both extremely studious. You even look and dress alike," was my reply.

"Ewww! He's on the other team, anyway."

"Use logic. It's not possible for there to be teams the whole time."

"It's totally obvious that he's lazy. There's no way he could make it that far."

"Hey Kristen, I don't think we've talked about who you like yet," Bridgette said, in an attempt to shift my focus from picking on Courtney.

"What about it? Yes, I like someone here. No, I'm not going to tell you who he is."

"That's not fair," the C.I.T pouted.

"News flash. Life isn't fair," I replied rather harshly, effectively ending that conversation.

"Speak of the devils," Bridgette murmured to Courtney and me. Noah, Geoff and some other guys including Joe, Duncan, Justin, Harold, and Trent walked down to the beach. They all waved hello and started walking down the dock, well, all but Justin. Upon seeing me, he walked right over and sat down next to me. After which, I stood up and walked to the end of the docks by the other guys.

"Hey Princess," Duncan called. I put my finger to my lips, silently telling him to be quiet. He looked confused, so I pointed to Harold who was leaning over the dock, looking at the water. **Why?** I crept up behind him with Duncan behind me. By this point, the other guys noticed I was up to something and watched intently. I gave Duncan a countdown. Three, two, one. At the same time, I screamed bloody murder and Duncan shouted as loud as he could. Harold jumped four feet in the air and fell in the water. Everyone was cracking up.

"Idiots!" Harold said. I got several pats on the back for my prank and a high-five from Duncan and Geoff. That's when I remembered something.

"Hey, Bridgette!" I shouted, getting her attention from a conversation with Courtney. "Do you think you could teach me how to surf?"

"Me too?" Geoff asked hopefully. A giant grin broke across her face. The rest of the day consisted of her trying to tech Geoff and I how to surf while the others just swam lazily in the water watching. Bridgette told me a few times how amazed she was at how quickly I was picking up the basics. On the other hand, I was clear that Geoff was struggling. Seeing my chance to help Bridgette and Geoff with their obvious crush, I got Bridgette's attention.

"Hey. Since Geoff seems to be having some trouble, how about I head in and then you can focus all your attention on helping him?" I suggested. Bridgette looked a little confused at my wanting to stop learning for the day, so I looked to her, then Geoff, then back to her and winked. She seemed to understand my unspoken message and agreed. I swam to where all the other guys were. Upon returning to the dock I noticed that Noah had walked to the shore where Courtney was sitting and she was giggling at something he said. **Good for her. **

"Hey Kristen, why aren't you still learning to surf?" Joe asked me.

"I decided to give her some alone time with Geoff. I mean, they'd be so cute together," I answered my best friend's question.

"You know who else would be cute together?" Justin asked. I raised my eyebrow.

"You and I," he tried to flirt.

"In your dreams!" I responded angrily. I noticed Duncan moving closer to myself. **Maybe he's worried that I'll snap again.**

"We are together in my dreams," Justin responded with a wink. At this, I got very irritated. But before I could punch the guy, he was staggering away with a black eye. I turned to Duncan with a questioning look on my face only to see he was very mad.

*In confessional*

"That's so sweet that Duncan would do that for me! Could he maybe like me? Or is he just being a good friend? I'll have to get Joe to find out for me.

*End confessional*

"Thanks Duncan. You're the best" I said, giving him a hug and hoping that I wasn't blushing.

We all just chilled for a little bit before it started getting dark. We watched the sunset, and the way Bridgette was leaning into Geoff didn't escape my attention. I nudged Courtney and pointed it out to her. We agreed that when we got back to the cabin, we would demand the details. Everyone said a quick goodnight and headed to their cabins.

"Hey, Bridgette. You and Geoff seemed pretty close tonight," Courtney teased. She and I started making kissy-faces, teasing her even more. Despite all this, Bridgette wouldn't tell us anything. Before I knew it, Courtney and Bridgette were asleep in their beds. The bad thing was, that I was nowhere near tired. So I grabbed my iPod and climbed to the roof of the cabin. I knew I wouldn't have to worry about not getting enough sleep since we still had two more days before the next challenge. I went to my playlist and hit shuffle. Soon enough, Breaking Benjamin's lyrics were floating in my ears and through my head.

_Hold it together_

_Birds of a feather_

_Nothing but lies and crooked wings_

_I have the answer_

_Spreading the cancer_

_You are the faith inside me_

I was so immersed in my music that I didn't notice another figure climbing to the roof.

_No_

_Don't leave me to die here_

_Help me survive here alone_

_Don't remember_

Suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder. I jumped a bit and took out one of my ear buds. I heard a soft chuckle and manage to figure that it was Duncan sitting on the roof with me.

"What are you doing up here so late Princess?" Duncan asked. I chuckled a bit before responding.

"I could ask you the same thing. Actually, I'm not tired yet. As for why I'm up here; it's peaceful." He nodded in understanding.

"I couldn't really sleep. I was going to take a walk, but I saw a person up here and decided to see who it was. So what are you listening to?" he asked.

"Evil Angel by Breaking Benjamin. Want to listen?" I offered.

"That's a really good song. Sure."

_Put me to sleep_

_Evil angel_

_Open your wings_

_Evil angel_

_I'm a believer_

_Nothing could be worse_

_All these imaginary friends_

_Hiding betrayal_

"I'm actually surprised you like this song. I know you're not a prep, but this song is really dark. Actually, most of Breaking Benjamin's songs are dark," Duncan suddenly said.

"I suppose. I like it all the same. And I have quite a few of their songs besides this one. Their sound, as a whole, is really cool in my opinion," I replied, putting though into the words I chose. I shivered. A breeze had blown through and I soon became kind of chilly. Duncan noticed and inched closer, placing his arm around me. I blushed and tensed up a bit before looking down. I wasn't used to being this close to a guy, regardless of whether I liked him or not. We sat in silence and soon enough I relaxed and leaned against him. We were comfortable just listening to my iPod. An Avril Lavigne song came next, and I skipped it as I wasn't in the mood for a pop song. The next song that came up was The Diary of Jane by Breaking Benjamin. I looked up at Duncan, silently asking if he wanted to listen to this song or not. He nodded so I shut the screen off, listening to one of my favorite songs by that band.

_Something's getting in the way_

_Something's just about to break_

_I will try to find my place_

_In the diary of Jane_

We were completely relaxed, just looking at the sky. At some point during the song, I rested my head on Duncan's shoulder who looked surprised, but quickly relaxed. Then my iPod switched to the next song.

*in confessional*

"Oh my god! That was so awkward. Stupid iPod for embarrassing me like that!"

*end confessional*

_So why do good girls like bad guys?_

_I've had this question for a real long time_

_I've been a bad boy and it's plain to see_

_So why do good girls fall in love with me?_

I jumped a bit, as it was a huge change in tempo. Then I realized that Good Girls Bad Guys by Falling in Reverse was playing and I blushed so red that Duncan saw despite it being dark out. He chuckled a bit.

"Well this surprises me Princess," he whispered in my ear. I blushed even more and changed the song as quickly as possible. I saw that the next song was Falling in the Black by Escape the Fate. **This song is safe. **I breathed a sigh of relief.

"You never cease to surprise me Kristen," the incredibly attractive guy said from next to me. **He used my real name. He didn't call me Princess. What does that mean?** Before I could question him about what he meant, we saw a small light inside the guys' Gopher cabin. It was probably a cell phone. I paused the song and we waited to see who it was. After about a minute, right when I was about to hit play, I saw Joe walk out of his cabin.

"Hey Kristen!" he called. "I figured you'd still be up. You usually still are at this time."

"Ummm. Yeah. I'm up on the roof talking to Duncan." Soon after I said that, Joe had climbed up on the roof and sat on my other side. I wasn't going to say anything and be rude, but I was disappointed that he interrupted my moment with Duncan. I couldn't tell if Duncan was upset at the interruption because he had a poker face on. I turned to give Joe a look. One that I knew he'd be able to read. I basically told him that I wasn't happy and he interrupted us. Either he wasn't paying attention, or he chose to ignore me. After seeing my ipod, he started a conversation about certain bands with Duncan.

"I'm gunna head in guys. I don't want to end up sleeping the whole day," I said rather quietly. They both wished me a goodnight and continued talking. I fell asleep almost the second my head hit the pillow.

The next morning I woke up to rays of sunshine the window aimed at my face. I got ready for the day in record time and made my way to the beach after noticing my teammates' absences. I found them playing volleyball with a makeshift net.

"Hey Sleeping Beauty," Duncan called. I blushed a bit before I asked what team I would be on.

"We actually just finished a game, so we can pick new captains," Bridgette told me. They picked Duncan and Courtney as captains.

"Alright. Pick girl, boy, girl, boy. And Courtney can pick first since she's a girl," Geoff stated the rules for picking the teams.

"I pick D.J," Courtney started.

"Princess," Duncan chose. I smiled at the fact that I was the first one he picked. Courtney on the other hand, frowned. I guess she wanted to pick me for her team.

"Bridgette," she chose instead.

"Geoff." I frowned a bit. It would've been great if he could've been on the same team as Bridgette.

"Tyler." _Oh terrific. That means we're gunna get stuck with Harold. _

"Eva," Duncan chose. **Smart choice. She's tough.**

"Katie." **At least she's gunna be on the same team as Sadie, **I thought after working it out in my head. We had to pick Harold since he was the last guy left, so Sadie did, in fact, go to the same team as her best friend. We played a few games. We won first, but Courtney's team won the next few times. After said game, I decided I wanted to explore the island a bit, so I asked Courtney and Bridgette to come with me. We walked for a bit, chatting about unimportant things. Little did we know, Duncan, Geoff, and DJ were following us and eavesdropping. We eventually found a small waterfall leading to a pretty little pond.

"We're going to have to remember this place," Courtney thought aloud.

"Yeah," Bridgette agreed.

"It's so peaceful," I added.

"So Courtney, I noticed you laughing at something Noah said yesterday. Want to fill us in?" I said, not really making it a question.

"I don't know what you're talking about," the girl in question responded rather quickly.

"Denial isn't just a river in Egypt you know," I commented. Bridgette nodded, showing Courtney that it wasn't just me who wanted details.

"I'm serious. He just said something funny about how annoying some of his teammates were," she protested.

"_Sure, sure. We believe you,"_ Bridgette teased sarcastically.

"Well what about you and Geoff," Courtney tried to point the attention toward Bridgette.

"Yes. The world wants to know," I joked, pretending to hold a microphone in front of her. She blushed, but still refused to say anything on the subject.

"Kristen," she said. "We know you like someone. You admitted that much. Could you please just tell us who it is." Before I could say anything, Courtney exclaimed,

"I bet it's your friend Joe!" I made a face before replying.

"No offense to him, but ew! He's my best friend, and he's like my brother." The girls didn't look very happy that they guessed wrong.

"But I will tell you. I trust you girls, but you seriously can't tell a soul. I don't want it getting around 'cuz it would be so embarrassing if he ended up not liking me," I explained with a sad smile.

"Of course. We won't tell anyone," they both promised. I motioned for them to come closer so I could whisper my crush to them.

"I really like Duncan." Both girls seemed rather surprised, but after a few minutes passed, they both said that he and I would make a really cute couple. We spent a few hours at the pond, just talking about girl stuff.

"Let's head back. One of our teammates might be looking for us," I spoke all of a sudden. They agreed and we raced back. Bridgette beat me, but I came in a close second, with Courtney holding last place. We saw the rest of our team sitting in a circle. We found three spots between Duncan and Geoff. Bridgette and I sat next to our crushes, and Courtney sat between us. It was an attempt at team bonding.

"So what's your favorite band?" Eva asked everyone. I zoned out for most of the answers, not really caring. Duncan's favorite band was Slipknot, a fact I made sure to remember. Then it was my turn, and I knew Duncan would not be happy with my answer.

"Well," I started. "As much as I love Three Days Grace, Breaking Benjamin, Escape the Fate, and Slipknot, my favorite band is definitely One Direction." At that, Duncan frowned a bit, but that was to be expected. When I saw the shocked looks on many faces I told them that I listened to a lot of pop too, and that the fact that I Loved One Direction was a surprise to me too. A few more questions similar to that were asked before people started to head to sleep. I normally wouldn't have been tired, but I walked a lot so I'd used up a fair amount of energy. Our last free day was spent swimming with my team and a few people from the Gophers.

"It's starting to get dark. I think it would be smart if we all went to sleep within the hour. Who knows what Chris is going to throw at us tomorrow?" DJ suggested. Many of us gave him a nod, telling him that we agreed and it was a good idea. Despite not being tired, I finally fell asleep, worrying about what the next challenge was going to be.


	5. Chapter 5

**Yes. I know it has been a while since I updated. I'll admit, I've been kind of lazy. I hope to be a lot less lazy when it comes to this story. And on another note, thank you so much to everyone who followed and favorite my story. When I looked back at the story and saw how many more people have followed it since I last updated, I was motivated to start working on this chapter. Reviews might inspire me to be less lazy too, hint hint.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama Island. If I did, season 4 would not have new characters.**

**Bold = thoughts**

BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP! The morning of our second challenge, I awoke to the sound of an air horn. **What an unpleasant way to wake up. **

"Meh," I mumbled unintelligently. Looking over at the alarm clock I saw that it was only 7 am.

*in confessional*

"What is Chris's problem!? It's much too early to be up. A more reasonable time would be noon!"

*end confessional*

Lashawna must've been thinking the same thing, as I heard her complain to Chris, yelling that she wasn't a farmer. She received no answer. Within 10 minutes, everyone was changed and waiting in front of the cabins. Eva was listening to her iPod, and when Cody tried to get it, she just about bit his head off. She wasn't the only one listening to her music though. Both Joe and I had our headphones in as well. All three of us were practically radiating an aura that told everyone else not to bug us so early in the morning. Then, Chris walked up.

"Morning. Hope you slept well," he mocked.

"Hi Chris. You look really buff in those shorts," Heather said, trying to suck up. I fought back a shudder. **That's nasty. How is she even so awake? **

"I know. Okay. I hope you're all ready, because your next challenge begins in exactly one minute," Chris spoke. **That's freaking terrific. I'm tired, it's too early, and we have a challenge. **Owen then commented on how one minute wasn't enough time to eat breakfast. Which is a good point. I'm starving.

"Oh. You'll get breakfast. Right after you complete your 20 kilometer run around the lake!"

*in confessional*

"He's joking, right?"

*end confessional*

"Oh, so you're funny now? You know what I think would be funny?" Eva started, advancing to attack Chris. Seeing this, Duncan and Geoff went to restrain her, while Courtney lectured about controlling her temper.

"You're enjoying this aren't you?!" she accused Chris.

"A little," he responded with a smirk. He then walked us to our starting line. Before we knew it, the race had started. I began the run at an easy pace, not wanting to tire out too quickly. Looking around, I saw that I was keeping pace with Bridgette and D.J. Eva was a little ahead of us and Joe a little behind. After the first 5 or so km, I upped my pace a little. Bridgette and D.J had fallen behind, leading me to believe that they ran their fastest from the start. Joe was still a little bit behind me, but was close enough for me to see he wasn't too tired yet. We both knew to conserve our energy for the last few kilometers. I could barely see Eva, as she was rapidly increasing her speed. There was no doubt in my mind; she would have no problem at all with the run. More time passed and Duncan was now right next to me, with Joe immediately behind us. Taking this time, I checked to see who else was near us. D.J was having a second wind and was slowly but steadily caching up to us. Trent and Tyler had passed us a little while ago, but it was quite clear they were running with everything they had and would tire out soon enough. Many people were walking already. 10 more km to go. Duncan tried to start a small conversation, but I didn't say a word. I needed to keep my breathing as even as I could, and talking wouldn't help at all. He seemed to catch on to this quickly enough. When we had 5 more kilometers to run, Joe started running faster. I would wait another 2 km before I started increasing my pace. The whole time, Duncan matched whatever speed I was at. When we had 1 kilometer left to run, he started sprinting. I followed soon after, running with every ounce of energy I had. Despite all that, I was losing ground, and the distance between Duncan and I grew larger. He was completely out of my sight when I arrived at the mess hall. I bent over, trying to even my breathing. Judging by the way Duncan and Joe were breathing they probably arrived around the same time. My guess would be about 5-10 minutes ahead of me. Eva was already breathing normally, so I assumed that she had been here a good 15 minutes at least. It was a few minutes before a group of campers ran in. It was silent for about half an hour, due to everyone being drained. I glanced around to see who else was here. There was Eva, Joe, Duncan, myself, Katie Lindsey, Trent, Gwen, Cody, D.J, Justin, and Geoff. **Two things here surprise me. One, that Katie would be here, when it was obvious that Sadie wouldn't even be near the mess hall for a while. Two, that Justin was here. I didn't expect him to run, or even try for that matter. **

"Clear a table, stat," Owen yelled. Everyone looked up to see he had just arrived, holding Noah over his shoulder. Lashawna stumbled in right after Owen. Said person had placed Noah on one of the tables and was trying to get him to breathe again. The rest of the campers arrived shortly after. Harold was of course, the last one through the door.

"What took you so long? We just lost the challenge!" Courtney yelled at Harold.

"I think I'm having heart palpitations," he simply said. I looked to Joe, silently asking if he knew what the word meant. A shrug was my answer. He didn't know either.

"Hey wait a minute. If they lost, that means we won the challenge," Gwen commented. The Screaming Gopher cheered, including Noah. **I bet he was faking just to get Owen to carry him to the mess hall. Smart move. **Chris quickly burst their bubble saying that the run wasn't the challenge.

"Who's hungry?" he asked. My eyes got huge. There was a gigantic buffet for us. Everyone made a mad dash for the food, eager to eat after the long run. I stopped eating before the rest. I don't have a small stomach, but I'm generally full before everyone else. That didn't stop me from feeling a bit bloated from what I ate however.

"Okay campers. Time for part two of your challenge," Chris suddenly announced. He was met with complaints from everyone.

"It's time for the Awake-a-thon."

"The what-now?" I asked. Chris explained the rules and told us to go to the campfire.

"You're lucky," Joe told Duncan on the way.

"Why's that?" he asked.

"You have Kristen on your team. She's always up so late. I doubt she'll have a problem in this challenge."

Time seemed to pass in slow motion. I found a rock to lean against, and Duncan plopped down right next to me. I gave him one of my headphones and put my iPod on shuffle. At the 12 hour mark, most people more or less looked like zombies. Heather called Lindsey and Beth to the side. I glared, trying to figure out what she was up to. Then it hit me. She was forming an alliance.

"Joe, Duncan, Geoff, come here," I called, walking away from everyone.

"What's up?" Joe asked.

"Heather is making an alliance. She has Lindsey and Beth, both of whom are brainless enough to do what she tells them. They could be a threat as the game goes on. I say we make our own alliance," I explained.

"That's a good idea. But why Joe? He's not even on our team," Geoff asked. Joe and Duncan nodded as well, also not understanding.

"He'll be our eyes and ears for the Gophers. There can't be teams forever, and having someone from the other team in an alliance makes it stronger and harder to get rid of. He can tell us what Heather is plotting. And if we need to get rid of a threat on that team, I believe he can convince his team to vote them off," I waited, letting them digest the idea.

"I know we're best friends, but why should I work against my own team?" Joe wondered aloud.

"Let's face it; Heather is going to try to get rid of threats to her. In which case, she's going to be working against the team. That means, when there aren't teams anymore, you won't have many people from your team who can help you. You will be singled out and eliminated before you know what's going on. The Gophers have many people who Heather will want to eliminate simply because she doesn't like them. She doesn't like you Joe. You'll probably be one of the first she tries to get rid of. We would work strategically against threats, and we can think of what you should tell your team so they'll vote off those who are a threat to everyone. Does that make sense? So are you in?"

"I'm in," Duncan and Geoff both said immediately.

"It's a great idea," Duncan added. I blushed slightly and turned to Joe. I needed to know if he would help us.

"I'm in," he finally agreed.

"What are our roles in this alliance then?" Geoff asked. I looked at him, not quite understanding what he was asking.

"Who leads this alliance?" he clarified.

"No one. I feel like that is a downfall of Heather's alliance. We're all equals in this. We all make decisions as a group," I stated. I hated the idea of someone being in charge for something like this.

We walked back to the fire pit about the same time as Heather, Beth, and Lindsey. Nothing significant happened in the next 12 hours. Bridgette, Izzy, Noah, and Owen were asleep. I paused my iPod not too long ago, in hopes of conserving what was left of the battery. I was talking to Duncan when I let out a yawn.

"Congratulations campers. You've made it to the 24-hour mark. Time to take it up a notch," Chris announced. We all turned to see Chef in a sheep costume. **How disturbing. **Chris started reading a fairy tale that put a few people to sleep, I just zoned out. Suddenly, Chef was in a ballerina costume.

"Oh my eyes! My poor virgin eyes!" I exclaimed. Duncan chuckled a bit and agreed that the sight was scarring.

At 40 hours, I was extremely tired. Movement to my right caught my eye. Looking over, I saw Courtney was jogging in place. Across from me, Gwen and Trent were asking each other random questions. I guess Duncan noticed them too, because he suggested we follow their example.

"It might help us stay awake," he suggested.

"I'll go first," I stated. "Favorite color?"

"Green and black. You?"

"Black and purple," I answered.

"My turn," Duncan said. "Favorite movie?"

"Inception. What about yours?"

"Saw. You actually manage to follow the storyline of Inception? It's so confusing."

"I didn't find it too difficult to understand actually. What's your least favorite type of movie?"

"Overly sappy love movies," Duncan answered.

"Me too! I hate chick-flicks!"

The questions went on like that for a while. In that time, Owen walked by void of any clothes, and Katie and Sadie fell asleep. It was also discovered that Justin had painted his eyelids to make it look like he was awake. At the 51-hour mark, the questions required more of an answer.

"What are your parents like?" I asked. "Are they like you?" Duncan was silent for a bit.

"You don't have to answer if you don't want to," I told him.

"No, no. It's fine. They're both actually cops. My dad really doesn't like me. He only pays attention to me when I'm being yelled at for landing myself in juvie again. My mom, she cares a lot more, but it's complicated. I guess I never liked how boring they always seemed to be, so I grew up the total opposite. I spend most of my time either in juvie, or escaping from it," he said.

"I wouldn't say the total opposite. You have morals, and deep down, I can tell you care," I chose my words carefully.

"What about your parents and your life at home?" Duncan asked, shifting the focus away from him.

"Well, my parents divorced a little over a year ago. They both started dating again almost immediately after. I was really upset at first, obviously. I spent a whole day crying. But I decided I didn't want to allow myself to feel sad about it, since it wouldn't change anything. I kinda was indifferent to almost everything after that. That's when I started talking to Joe. He was the one to introduce me to all the hard rock/heavy metal bands I listen to. I became how I am now, and my parents weren't happy about it. They say it was all because of the divorce, but I know it's not. I also have a little brother who really loves to be a pain. He acts like an 8 year old, when he's actually only two years younger than me. Most of my time is spent hanging with my friends, or alone in my room," I described my recent life sadly. He looked surprised, but I guess it makes sense.

"Can we move to the next question? I really don't want to talk about this," I questioned.

"Alright. Do you have a boyfriend?" Duncan asked. I was shocked at how forward he was being.

"No. I've actually never had one."

Now it was his turn to be surprised.

"Why not? Are you too good for the guys?"

"No. The guys I've liked are never interested in me. And aside from Joe, no one has had a crush on me."

"Joe liked you?" Duncan asked. He didn't look very happy with that thought.

"He used to. But I told him I didn't feel the same way. We managed to put it behind us, and he's found a girl who makes him really happy. I'm so glad that he found someone. He's like the older brother I don't have. And he acts like my brother. My biological brother, doesn't even act like we're related," I sighed. "Oh well. I guess that's why my friends are so important to me. What about you? Have you got a girlfriend?"

"Not at the moment. Why are you asking? You interested in dating me?" Duncan teased.

"I could ask you the same thing, as you were the one who brought it up," I pointed out.

"Touché."

"So what activities are you involved in?" I asked, changing the subject entirely.

"Aside from breaking the law, having fun, and rebelling against my parents, not much actually. What about you? Are there any sports you play?" Duncan asked.

"Not anymore. I used to play a lot of sports, a few at the same time too, but now I'm involved in marching band," I answered truthfully. If it made him think of me differently, then he wasn't worth it.

"Marching band? Well that's a surprise!" he responded.

"Why's that?"

"I don't know really. I guess I just really didn't expect it." This went on into the morning when we noticed a few more people had fallen asleep. The only people still awake were Gwen, Heather, Eva, Trent, Duncan, and I. Quietly, Duncan crept up to where Herald was sleeping and stuck his hand in a cup of warm water, causing the poor boy to pee his pants. Cracking up, I gave Duncan a high five until I heard a strange noise. It almost sounded like someone making kissy noises. We turned around and noticed Noah kissing Cody's ear. **What the hell?! **I decided this was too good of an opportunity to pass up, so I made sure to take a few pictures with my iPod. When they woke up and realized the position they were in, they both ran away screaming, waking everyone else up in the process.

"What is the matter with you people?" Chris asked, walking up with a cup of coffee in his hand. Seeing this caused the remaining campers, with the exception of myself, to glare jealously. It was clear they were all craving the caffeine. Which isn't to say I wasn't craving caffeine as well. Before I realized what was happening, Gwen was grabbing onto Chris's leg, begging for him to get her some coffee. I couldn't blame her. Even I was extremely tired at this point. He acted like he hadn't heard her.

"Alright. You six stay with me. The rest of you, go and get a shower, for heaven's sake. You stink!" Chris ordered. **While he does have a point, he doesn't have to be so rude about it. **

"I didn't want it to come to this. I said that to Chef Hatchet last night. I said, Chef, I don't want it to come to this. But darn it, these campers are tough. So, I've come up with the most boring, sleep inducing activity I could find. The History of Canada. A pop-up book, chapter one," he continued.

*in confessional*

"Why'd it have to be history!? That's the most boring subject that exists!"

*end confessional*

"I'm not even Canadian!" I exclaimed, earning me a surprised look from the remaining campers.

"What? This show was open to people from other countries. I'm from America," I stated plainly.

"Perfect! That'll make this even more boring for you!" Chris seemed genuinely pleased at the thought of my suffering. About fifteen minutes into the chapter, which Chris was reading in a monotonous voice, Eva and Heather were already asleep, leaving only four of us. I wasn't sure just how much longer I could last myself. I've stayed up late before, but this was the longest I'd ever gone without sleep.

"Noooooooo!" The sudden shout by Gwen caused me to jump. I soon saw why she shouted though. Trent had just dropped. I was already leaning against a tree stump, and I could feel my eyes drooping shut. It was at that moment that I knew I wasn't going to win this challenge. I slumped over, not noticing that I was leaning against Duncan.

It was a while until I was woken up for the campfire ceremony, informing me that Duncan had fallen asleep. I was told that he had fallen asleep not even ten minutes after I had, which made me feel a little better. Bridgette also told me that Eva nearly tore apart the cabin looking for her MP3 players. Said MP3 players had been conveniently "found" by Heather. Eva's outburst caused many of my teammates to want to vote for her elimination, but as I was not present, I found no need to. And in all honesty, with the lack of sleep, I can't say that I wouldn't have reacted the same way had I lost my iPod. I decided to vote for Sadie. She was one of the first people from the Bass who had fallen asleep; she was annoying, and pretty much useless.

"You've all cast your votes and made your decision. There are only ten marshmallows on this plate. When I call your name, come up and claim your marshmallow. The camper who does not receive a marshmallow, must immediately return to the dock of shame, catch the boat of losers, and leave. And you can never come back, ever," Chris informed us again, as if we hadn't been here last time.

"The first two marshmallows go to Duncan and Kristen. Bridgette, Courtney, Katie and Sadie, Tyler, Dj, Geoff." At the call of their name, each person walked up and grabbed their marshmallow. Eva and Herald were the only Bass without one.

"Campers, this is the final marshmallow of the evening. Herald," Chris ended. "Eva, the dock of shame awaits."

"Nice. Really nice. Who needs this lame-o TV show anyway!" Eva shouted, full of rage. I suddenly saw why everyone else voted for her. This was scary. As she stalked off, she kicked Chris in the shin, causing me to give a small giggle.

"Ow. Have a good night sleep tonight. You're all safe," Chris told us. After the boat of losers took off with Eva, Courtney proposed a sort of toast with our marshmallows.

"To the Killer Bass, and to not ending up here again next week," she stated. I sure hope we don't end up here again. And at least we would have another three days to catch up on lost sleep. God only knows how much I need it.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N I'm back! I do believe this is the quickest I've written a new chapter so far. One of my friends basically told me to put up another chapter :) so shout out to him. On another note, thank you so much to everyone who favorited, followed, and reviewed my story. It really means a lot to me!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TDI. If I did, Noah would've lasted longer in the show.**

**Bold = thoughts **_Italics = sarcasm_

BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!

I jumped up in surprise, actually falling off my bunk. **Why is Chris waking us up? Aren't we supposed to have two days before the next challenge? **With this in mind, I got dressed, almost mechanically, and trudged to the mess hall with every intent of yelling at Chris. However, he was MIA. Still just going through the motions, I waited in line for my food and sat down next to Courtney and across from Duncan.

Glancing around, I got quite a shock. Somehow, everyone seemed somewhat awake, as if they had only gotten a bad night sleep. Well, everyone with the exception of Duncan, Gwen and myself. **Actually, the Bass all look a little tired. I don't blame them though. With Harold snoring al night, I'm surprised I even got two hours of sleep. But Duncan and I were still running on less sleep than the rest of our team. I'm so tired. I'll eat in a little bit. Maybe I'll rest my head... for just a little... bit. **Before I knew it, I was in a light slumber at the table.

"Duncan! You look like crap, dude, " Chris said as he walked in. He was just loud enough to wake me.

"Hey Chris! What gives!? Why are we up. We're not due for a challenge today!" I half-yelled, angry with Chris.

"About that, you were all awake through those off-days. So we're having the next challenge today! Then we'll go back to the every three days thing," Chris stated smugly. At that, my only response was to let my head drop on the table.

"Harold snored all night!" Courtney complained.

"Wow! Four nights with no sleep!? How much are you hurting, dudes?!" Chris rubbed in.

"Wanna find out?!" Duncan threatened. I lifted my head to give him a sympathetic look. To show him that I definitely understand, and that he's not the only one. In the process I noticed everyone else at the table was hiding under it.

"No no. It's cool. It's cool," Chris sounded almost nervous, which I couldn't help but flash a smile at.

BANG! Everyone turned toward the door, where the noise had come from, to see Harold had slammed it open. And he had a... marker moustache? Everyone who wasn't currently trying to take a nap started laughing.

"Okay! What!?" Harold asked.

"Someone messed with your face dude," Geoff informed him, leaning over the table. I kind of zoned out, until Chris announced Gwen, who was met with cheers from her team. Apparently Heather taunted Courtney, who in retaliation flicked her breakfast at the Queen Bitch. Said bitch stepped out of the way though, so it hit Gwen.

"Alright campers, listen up! Your next challenge begins in ten minutes. And be prepared to bring it!" Chris announced. At that point I knew I needed to at least attempt to at some of Chef's "food". I had a few bites before I'd had it, and left the mess hall with my team. Chris had a large glass box set up, with a gym floor inside. **Oh. So we're playing dodgeball.** Duncan and I lagged behind, and were the last ones to walk in the door. We both promptly fell on the bleachers.

"Wake me up, and it'll be the last thing you do!" he threatened.

"That goes double for me, but I'll make sure that you suffer first," I stated, already quickly approaching dreamland. It wasn't long before I was completely and entirely asleep. Before I knew it, however, I was being shaken awake. Blinking slowly, I saw that it was Duncan.

"What do you want, man!?" I yawned.

"Dunno yet. I was poked awake and told to wake you up. They were all too scared to even risk being the one to wake you up," Duncan smirked at me. We both turned to the rest of the Bass.

"Look, we are down two-nothing. I can appreciate that you two need a little nap time, but we need your help!" Courtney said bluntly.

"Oh, and why should we help you, darling?" Duncan retorted. I cringed a bit at that. **Why did he have to call her that. I mean, yeah he's tired, and now he's pissed off too, but still. **

"Because I can personally guarantee you that if we lose this game, one of you will be going home."

"And how's that going to work? You can't get rid of both of us," I said snidely.

"We have an even number of people. I'll tell half to vote for you, and the other half to vote for Duncan. Chris will either kick you both out, or he'll give a tie-breaker. Either way, one of you will be going home!" I was a bit put-off and surprised at her attitude.

"Fine! I'll play," Duncan sighed, defeated. A quick nod informed them that I would too.

"On one condition. You do what I say, when I say it," he continued. Courtney nodded, as did everyone else.

"Okay. Here's a strategy I picked up during my first visit to juvie. It's called "Rush the New Guy'."

We all set up to play. The Gophers sent out Beth, Izzy. Owen, Leshawna, and Justin. For the Bass, there was Duncan, Courtney, Geoff, DJ, and myself. Justin and Leshawna threw the dodgeballs that they started out with, and we all dodged them. That meant we had all five balls. Taking aim at Owen, all of us threw the balls. They all hit him. **Poor guy. With his size, he's kind of a walking target at this game. **This pattern followed for the whole round. First we hit Leshawna, then Izzy, then Beth. And finally Justin.

*in the confessionals*

"Okay, I'll admit I found pleasure in hitting Justin."

*end confessional*

"Come on, a little effort out their people," Noah scolded his team. By the way they were all glaring at him, I guessed he hadn't played at all yet.

"I think we should do the same thing all over again. So Harold, sit this one out too," Courtney commanded.

"But I sat the last one out!" Harold protested.

"It's for the good of the team." At this, he walked to the bench dejectedly. The next round went much like the first. We crushed them.

"Where were you!" Courtney exclaimed. Turning, I saw she was talking to Tyler who had just walked in.

"No where!" he insisted. **Someone's a bad liar! **

"You were with that blonde Gopher girl, weren't you?!" she pressed.

"No! Maybe! So!?" Tyler clearly didn't get the point.

"So, She could've been getting you to spill all of our weaknesses to her!" We looked over to see her... **What is she doing?! It looks like she's making her hands talk. Surely she can't be THAT stupid!**

"Chill out a little!" I told her. "I sincerely doubt that we have to worry about that. If he likes her, so be it. Who are we to try to control his life. But Tyler. make one move that even hints that your loyalties lie more with her than they do with us, and you're gone!" I warned.

"Okay, this is it! The final tie breaking game!" Chris exclaimed.

"Go team, go," Noah "cheered" unenthusiastically. On our side of the court, we were in a huddle.

"Okay. Who's going in?" Duncan questioned.

"I think it's my turn," Harold said hopefully.

"No way! We actually have a chance to win this!" Courtney yelled. Soon enough, the final round started. It was a tie for a while until... it was still a tie. Cody and Bridgette both were hit. As Bridgette was walking to the bench, she nodded to me to take her place. Beth replaced Cody. This round continued for quite a while, people continuously shifting with teammates who had been hit out. The biggest game changer was when Geoff gave the ball to Harold and switched with him.

"Back of the court princess," Duncan said upon realizing the Harold would be playing. During this exchange, Gwen chucked the ball at Courtney and hit her square in the face. I looked over, silently asking if she was alright.

"That's for the oatmeal," Gwen simply stated.

"Oh! Hahaha! You messed with the wrong white girl!" Leshawna yelled to Courtney. The game continued. Geoff had replaced Courtney, but was hit out. Then it was me, getting pegged in my face. Then in the gut. I walked off the court, disappointed in myself. Right as I sat down, Duncan was hit by three dodgeballs. Cody took a hit for Gwen, only for Gwen and DJ to hit each other. Only Harold and Owen were left.

"That's it. We're done," I pointed out. "There's no way Harold can beat Owen!" Owen had all five balls, and started chucking them in rapid succession at my poor teammate. But Harold started doing ballet and somehow managed to dodge every single one!

"Woah!" Noah summed up everyone's thoughts.

"Time out," Courtney called.

"Man, that boy's got dodge! Where'd you learn to do that?" Duncan exclaimed.

"Figure skating," was Harold's response. **Go figure. **

"But dodging isn't enough," Geoff mentioned.

"He's right," I agreed. "To win this, you either have to throw him out..."

"Which we all know you can't do," Duncan interrupted.

"Or catch the ball. Can you do it?" I continued.

"Definitely!" The game started again, and before any of us knew it, Harold was slammed against the back wall. **Owen has that strong of an arm!? **The Gophers started cheering until Harold held up the ball. **No way! He actually caught that! Nerdy, scrawny Harold actually did that!**

"The Killer Bass win!" Chris shouted. At this official call, everyone on the Bass jumped up and started cheering. We all ran up to Harold. Courtney, Bridgette, and I each gave him a pretty big hug. However, when I was giving my hug, I thought I heard a growl. Apparently Harold heard it too, because he quickly stepped away from me. I turned around, wondering what had scared him so much, only to see Duncan glaring at him. **Oh well. Wonder what that's about. **

The Killer Bass spent about an hour celebrating our first win. It would have been longer had we not seen the Gophers heading to the fire pit. I walked up to Joe as he passed and wished him good luck, teasing him that he better not be pathetic enough to get voted out too early in the competition. But I had a feeling he'd be fine.

"Wait, Joe!" I called. "Do you think you can convince your team to boot Heather?"

"I wish I could say yes, but they all seem to know who they want to vote for," he replied while still walking. As I was about to walk back into the cabin, I heard someone call me.

"Um, Kristen?" Courtney tried to get my attention.

"Yeah? What's up?" I asked, concerned. She almost seemed off in a way.

"Would you come watch their camp fire ceremony with me?"

"Does someone want to see her little boyfriend?" I teased. Her response was turning bright red.

"Of course I'll go." When we got to the fire pit, Christ had just begun his speech.

"Campers, you've already placed your votes and made your decision. One of you will be going home and you can't come back. Ever. When you hear me call out your name, come pick up a marshmallow. Owen, Gwen, Cody, Joe. Trent, Heather," he called.

"Oh come on!" I yelled from the tree where Courtney and I were standing. Everyone jumped a bit, clearly not expecting anyone to have come to watch.

"What are you doing here?" Chris asked us.

"There's no rule forbidding us from coming to watch the other team's ceremony! And ask Courtney," I retorted angrily. When Chris turned to look at Courtney, all she could do was stare at the ground and blush.

"What's your problem with me!?" Heather bitched.

"I'm on to you. I know what you're doing, I'm not stupid. Why anyone here even trusts you is beyond me."

"Anyway!" Chris coughed to regain the spotlight. "Beth. Justin,"

"Seriously!" I yelled. "Why!" Again, I received glared from the girls. And Justin clearly didn't like the fact that I wasn't fawning over him. He started to walk over when Joe stepped next to me, effectively causing Justin to stand somewhere else.

"Leshawna and Izzy" Chris called. The bottom two were Lindsay and Noah. I felt something touch my arm, and looked over to see Courtney squeezing it nervously.

"The final marshmallow goes to... Lindsay."

"What are you kidding me!" Noah shouted, shocked. To be honest, so was I.

"No," Courtney's cry was so quiet, I almost didn't hear it.

"Alright. See if I care. Good luck! Because you just voted out the only one with any brains on this team!" Noah ranted. As he was walking down the Dock of Shame, he was stopped by a sudden shout.

"Wait!" Courtney yelled. She blushed. "I'll miss you." She looked down, but was surprised when Noah gave her a hug. **Okay. They're adorable together! It's a shame he couldn't stay longer. **

"I'll miss you too," he said quietly. Only Courtney and I could hear him. All this while I was walking toward him as well.

"It's a shame we couldn't be on the same team, dude. I think we could've been really good friends," I said. holding out my fist for him to bump.

"I think so too. You're not that bad. For a punk," He responded with a smirk, bumping my fist.

Courtney and I stood on the dock, waving him off until he disappeared from sight. I turned to the girl next to me.

"I'm sorry, Court. Maybe you guys will see each other again."

"I hope so. I really hope so," she sighed wistfully.

"Come on. Let's get back to our cabins. There's no way you're fully recovered from the Awake-a-thon yet. And to be frank, neither am I. We'll get Bridgette tomorrow and have a girl's day."

"Alright, sounds good. Thank you, Kristen."

"No problem, girl. That's what friends are for." At this point in our conversation, we arrived at the cabins.

"Good night," Courtney called.

"Night, Court," I responded to the girl who was quickly becoming one of my closest friends.

**A/N I apologize that this chapter is shorter than the others (at least I think it is). Duncan was asleep for most of the episode, and I could honestly see myself doing the same thing, so since Kristen is basically me, she was asleep for most of it as well. And since this story is from her point of view, it doesn't really make sense to write about what happened that she is unaware of, such as when she isn't around or when she's asleep. And I also apologize that the dodgeball explanation is confusing. Pretty much all of you have seen it, so you know what I'm trying to say. I don't understand why, when someone gets hit out, another teammate replaces them. I don't understand why they aren't all on the court from the start. It's because I didn't really understand it, that I couldn't explain it more clearly.**

**Thanks for reading! 3**


End file.
